


Jai Guru Deva Om

by HelixDoubleHelix



Category: Christian Bible, Christian Bible (Old Testament)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 14:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16306769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelixDoubleHelix/pseuds/HelixDoubleHelix
Summary: His voice is disappointed. She is His greatest creation and she is a failure. WE WILL TRY AGAIN.





	Jai Guru Deva Om

Eve wakes up crying, throat as dry as the rib she was made from. She is floating in darkness, and there is no sound.

Below her, above her, the Earth falls apart. It is on fire. It is flooding.  Billions of voices scream into the void. She reaches out to them but cannot move.

She wants God. She cries for Him. He comes.

The relief that comes is warmth. It envelops her, replacing the cold and dark with golden light. Everything is better when He is there. Her tears are of joy now. She is not alone.

“Lord,” she sobs. Her lips crack and bleed when she smiles. “You’ve come to save me.”

**_NO._ **

The word breaks her heart. “Father--”  

He fills her mind with light. 

Eve remembers.

She has been here before, so many times. She has watched the world ruin itself and end, over and over again, and she always wakes up here. Her children die and die and it’s because of her.

Behind her eyes she sees humanity, their worst sins and faults. War. Famine. Poverty. Children crying in hospital beds, over graves. They are broken. They are alone. 

**_YOUR FAULT._ **

She ate the fruit. She doomed them all. Tears stream down her face. How long has she been stuck here, in this vicious cycle? How many times has she failed the world? 

The golden light is tarnished now.  **_HAVE YOU LEARNED?_ **

He lifts her toward the Earth. Toward what remains of it. “How can I learn if I can’t remember?” She struggles, but the pull of the planet is relentless. She is a servant of the Lord, no matter what. “What do I do?”

His voice is disappointed. She is His greatest creation and she is a failure.  **_WE WILL TRY AGAIN._ **

The Earth repairs itself. Eden comes back to life. Humanity is gone, waiting to be born again. 

There is the tree, and a serpent in the tree. Perhaps this time will be different.

Eve closes her eyes. 

**_NOW PAY ATTENTION._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Comments water my crops. Give me a holler on tumblr at @buteojamaicensis.


End file.
